


Пять месяцев

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Бельгийский кошачий фестиваль — дань памяти кошкам, которых убивали в Бельгии в Средние века за «связь с Дьяволом»…





	Пять месяцев

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/~fk-2017/p213906262.htm?oam#more1

Алек грустно наблюдал, как рабочие обустраивают Институт, время от времени записывая новые идеи в блокнот.  
  
Клэри где-то вычитала про бельгийский кошачий фестиваль и сначала просила его устроить небольшую дружескую вечеринку в знак поддержки, но об идее услышал Валентин и устроил полномасштабный праздник для горожан с привлечением прессы и кошачьего приюта. Клэри была в восторге. А вся чёрная работа досталась Алеку.  
  
Но расстраивало не это. Расстраивал Магнус. Алек нашёл такой замечательный костюм кота, а он в ужасе воскликнул, что в одежде «из секс-шопа» и не подумает ступать за порог дома.  
  
Возможно, костюм был слишком обтягивающий. Возможно, коротковат. Возможно, чёрные обтягивающие и короткие футболка и шорты с длинным пушистым хвостом и вызывали ассоциацию с секс-шопом, но воображение было не остановить, а желание увидеть в этом Магнуса — не унять. Алек наблюдал за рабочими и представлял, как он будет смотреться среди декораций. Подтянутый, грациозный, в костюме, с кошачьими ушками и с настоящими глазами — и никто не подумает, что что-то не так. Алек ехал домой и представлял. Алек ужинал с Магнусом и представлял. Алек засыпал и представлял… И один раз ему даже приснилось, но пришлось вставать на работу. А по возвращении Алек шёл в душ, чтобы смыть пыль и элементы разбитых и рассыпанных декораций, пока Магнус готовил, и едва сдерживался от фантазий.  
  
Вот и сейчас, громко поздоровавшись, он поспешил под горячую воду. Настроение постепенно улучшалось, и Алек, набросив халат, в предвкушении совместного вечера вышел из ванной. И восхищённо охнул, увидев в полумраке свечи, расставленные на тумбочках и на обеденном столе. Ещё на нём стояло несколько больших наполненных тарелок, но рассмотреть, что в них, не удалось.  
  
— Это утешительный приз? — с улыбкой спросил он, ища глазами Магнуса.  
  
— Александр, — мурлыкнул он, — я знаю, тебя утешило бы не это.  
  
Он выглянул из-за ближайшей двери — и Алек оцепенел. Перед ним стояла его живая фантазия. Всё как надо: и ушки, и футболка, и шорты с хвостом, и даже чёрные носки с нарисованными когтями…  
  
Магнус медленно подошёл — подкрался — и обнял за шею, и Алек рассмотрел чёрную подводку, которая восхитительно подчёркивала глаза, его настоящие глаза. А на щеках, едва заметные, чернели тонкие кошачьи усы.  
  
Алек с наслаждением погладил кубики пресса, затем прижал к себе его и поцеловал. Однако Магнус быстро отстранился и потянул Алека к столу, отодвинул стул и положил руки на его плечи, заставляя сесть. И, как только Алек устроился, примостился на его коленях и пояснил:  
  
— Как котик, я не могу одиноко сидеть на отдельном стуле. Мне нужна приятная компания и ласковые руки.  
  
Алек обнял его за талию и, проведя носом по виску, вдохнул запах сандала. Этот запах всегда встречал его, едва он открывал двери в лофт: Магнус любил жечь ароматические палочки для магической атмосферы. Любил он и шампунь с сандалом, и гель для душа — но нежный запах никогда не казался приторным. Только теперь прочно ассоциировался с Магнусом. С домом. Со счастьем.  
  
Алек услышал, как он щёлкает пальцами, и с удивлением заметил, что хвост медленно приподнялся и обвил его ногу. Кончик скользнул под халат и продолжил покачиваться, как у настоящего кота, лаская кожу под коленкой. Магнус улыбнулся и прикусил мочку уха, шепнув:  
  
— Покорми меня.  
  
Алек окинул взглядом стол, оторвал от ветки виноградинку и поднёс к его губам. Магнус взял её, бегло скользнув по пальцу. Алек оторвал следующую — и тот склонился к нему, угощая.  
  
Алек любил эту игру. Любил, когда Магнус, беря кусочки еды из его рук, касался языком кончиков пальцев или брал их в рот и посасывал. Любил, когда Магнус кормил его, передавая кусочки губами и целуя. Любил, когда они, сталкиваясь зубами и смеясь, раскусывали виноградинки пополам.  
  
Они могли играть так очень долго. Алек даже не понял, когда виноград успел закончиться.  
  
Магнус соскользнул с колен, приказывая:  
  
— Сделай массаж.  
  
Магнус потянул его за руку, и Алек встал. Магнус повернулся спиной; пушистый хвост снова коснулся лодыжки. Алек провёл ладонями вдоль спины. Он сквозь ткань чувствовал, что мышцы Магнуса напряжены. Он наверняка переживал из-за того, что отказался идти в таком виде на праздник. Но подобная компенсация устраивала более чем. Алек начал с лёгких расслабляющих поглаживаний, постепенно надавливая сильнее. Хотелось дать понять, что всё в порядке.  
  
К тому же они до сих пор опасались сделать что-то не так, хотя с удовольствием экспериментировали.  
  
Алек и не догадывался о том, какие вещи могут ему понравиться. Случайным любовникам он никогда бы не сделал глубокий минет, не позволил бы командовать собой, не доверился бы. Слишком безрассудно даже для него.  
  
А с Магнусом это было в порядке вещей. Алек отдыхал, когда подчинялся ему в эротических играх. Слишком много ответственности, слишком много подчинённых на работе. Об этом хотелось забыть, и Магнус с удовольствием помогал.  
  
Расслабившись, Магнус положил голову на его плечо и скомандовал:  
  
— Дальше.  
  
Алек провёл пальцами вдоль его рук. Запах сандала кружил голову. Алек снова наклонился к виску и вдохнул его.  
  
Магнус схватил его за запястье и резко повернулся.  
  
— Я не разрешал.  
  
Он пошевелил пальцами, и на них повисли наручники. Магнус завёл руки Алека за спину, дразняще наклоняясь, застегнул их и отстранился.  
  
Алек вздрогнул от холода, и тотчас почувствовал на запястье горячую ладонь. Магнус повёл его в спальню, но желание согреть от Алека не ускользнуло. Он улыбнулся. То, как Магнус заботился о нём, ненавязчиво, без лишних движений и слов, было приятно.  
  
Поэтому он доверял, поэтому позволял делать что хочется. Магнус не мог навредить.  
  
Неведомо как он чувствовал, что и когда нужно Алеку, но только опасался, что ему не понравится. Алек ценил это, но ему до дрожи нравилось, когда Магнус отпускал себя и становился властным и даже жёстким.  
  
Впервые это случилось, когда Алек только переехал к нему. Они смотрели премьеру какого-то скучного фильма, и Алек предлагал заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее. Магнус качал головой и говорил, что это любимый жанр Рагнора, который обязательно будет капать на мозги, причём и Алеку тоже, если подвернётся под руку, поэтому лучше потерпеть и посмотреть сейчас.  
  
Алека тогда это не волновало. Он молча придвинулся к Магнусу и пробрался рукой под футболку. Сначала он не обращал внимания на поглаживания, но Алек заметил тот затумненный взгляд. Но Магнус сдаваться не собирался: вытащил руку и, притянув Алека ближе, сжал её в своей.  
  
Алек расстроился, но ненадолго. Рядом с Магнусом лежал пульт. Алек выдернул руку, схватив пульт, выключил телевизор и хотел отсесть на другой конец дивана. Но Магнус повалил его, сел на бёдра и, прижав к дивану одну руку, потянулся за второй. Алек вытянул её — спасибо высокому росту за то, что позволял проворачивать такое, — выгнул спину и облизнул губы.  
  
Он мог бы вырваться, повалить на диван самого Магнуса и по ходу дела ещё сорвать с него футболку. Физическая форма Алека была куда как лучше. Но он вдруг понял, как может возбуждать то, что Магнус сжимает его коленями, как крепко держит руку, как склоняется и стреляет глазами, полыхающими праведным гневом, то на него, то на пульт. Алек только тёрся о Магнуса и ухмыльнулся, когда почувствовал, как встаёт его член, а в глазах отражается не только гнев, но и возбуждение.  
  
Алек нащупал подлокотник кресла и бросил туда пульт, подтолкнув пальцами. Услышав, как он упал на сидение, Магнус застыл и посмотрел так, что стало понятно: Алек добился своего. Нарвался. Довёл до точки кипения сильное, могущественное существо, и будет наказан. Нормальные люди не стали бы такое вытворять, но Алек никогда не считал себя таковым: вечная жажда адреналина не позволяла. А сейчас открылись новые горизонты этой жажды, и устоять было невозможно.  
  
Расплата не заставила себя ждать. Магнус стянул с Алека футболку и связал ею заведённые за голову руки. Затем щёлкнул пальцами — и вся одежда, которая была на них, оказалась на полу, а рядом появилась знакомая баночка. Магнус раздвинул его ноги и положил себе на плечи. По телу Алека пробежались мурашки, как всякий раз, когда он делал что-то запретное, но захватывающее и весёлое. Захотелось даже помочь, открыть баночку и размазать смазку по члену Магнуса, но как только он пошевелился, получил шлепок по заднице. Алек выдохнул и закрыл глаза, стремясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Теперь хотелось спровоцировать Магнуса снова. И ещё, и ещё. Но и подчиняться оказалось так же сладко.  
  
Магнус будто прочёл его мысли: занёс руку и шлёпнул снова. И ещё, и ещё, сурово глядя в глаза, что щекотало нервы и только возбуждало больше.  
  
Наконец он взял баночку и окунул пальцы; Алек в предвкушении закусил губу. Но Магнус растягивал наказание, смазывая Алека и свой член не торопясь.  
  
Он знал, что, если Магнус поспешит, будет вовсе не так, как представлялось, но чёрт возьми, его уже трясло, а Магнус игнорировал специально.  
  
Но его нельзя было недооценивать. Алек прежде не испытывал ничего подобного. Такого наслаждения и такого яркого оргазма. Не кричал во весь голос, не извивался так, что, казалось, только Магнус удерживал его от падения на пол. И даже будучи соней, Алек, совершенно измотанный, никогда не засыпал так быстро после секса. Наутро он обнаружил себя там же, рядом с Магнусом, которому, чтобы поместиться, пришлось подвинуть второй диван.  
  
Но нельзя было провоцировать часто. Нельзя было привыкать самому лучшему, иначе рискуешь привыкнуть и потерять остроту ощущений. Лёгкие игры Алека тоже устраивали.  
  
Магнус привёл его в спальню, остановил возле кровати и надавил на плечи; Алек опустился на колени и посмотрел на него в ожидании. Магнус обошёл его и сел на кровать. Хвост скользнул по щеке, шее, спустился по груди, вызывая приятное покалывание. Затем Магнус положил ногу на плечо Алека и приказал, кивая на носок:  
  
— Сними, — и, уловив замешательство, пояснил: — Зубами.  
  
Алек послушно склонился, подцепил ткань и потянул вниз, и она на удивление легко поддалась. Отбросив носок, Алек потёрся щекой о ступню и лизнул большой палец. Магнус закрыл глаза и качнул бёдрами, придвигаясь ближе.  
  
Пальцы ног были его эрогенной зоной. Алек выяснил это, попытавшись сделать массаж после особенно утомительной прогулки по Идрису. По счастью, они уже вернулись в лофт, и никто не мог увидеть, как Алек одним массажем довёл Магнуса до потери контроля, и никто не слышал, как позже кричал от наслаждения сам Алек.  
  
Алек вылизывал и целовал каждый палец и перепонки между ними. Он собрался попросить позволить заняться второй ногой, как Магнус вскочил, расстёгивая ширинку шорт. Алек тщательно облизнул губы. Но прежде чем коснуться членом губ, Магнус медленно потёрся о грудь, шею и щёки. Алек наклонял голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, и млел.  
  
«А знаете, почему кошки о нас трутся? — услышал он голос Иззи в голове. — Они просто хотят нас пометить!»  
  
Он ничего не имел ни против кошек, ни против Магнуса.  
  
Магнус провёл членом по его губам, положив ладонь на затылок. Алек облизнулся ещё раз и, взяв в рот головку, пососал. Магнус вздрогнул и сжал волосы, и Алек зажмурился от удовольствия. Он то облизывал головку, надавливая языком, то легко касался губами, то снова сосал, и вскоре Магнус тихо застонал, направил член на грудь Алека и кончил, наблюдая из-под приоткрытых глаз, как течёт по нему сперма.  
  
Алеку тоже понравилось. И смотреть, и чувствовать. Это ещё одна вещь, которую он никогда не позволил бы случайным любовникам. Пометить его позволялось только избранным котам.  
  
Придя в себя, Магнус магией убрал наручники и призвал полотенце. Аккуратно, дразнящее касаясь напряжённого тела, он вытер сперму, а закончив, отбросил его и повалил Алека на ковёр. Магнус целовал его, гладил, царапал кожу зубами и зализывал, спускаясь всё ниже.  
  
Значит, Алек сделал всё правильно. Алек подарил господину блаженство, и теперь он, разгорячённый, позволит почувствовать это и ему.  
  
Довольный, Алек расслабился и очень скоро, вцепившись в руки Магнуса, кончил ему в рот.  
  
Магнус подполз поближе и, улёгшись на плечо Алека, пропустил пальцы через его волосы.  
  
— Магнус… — позвал он тихо, как только обрёл контроль над дыханием. — Давай продолжим игру? Завтра выходной…  
  
Взгляд Магнуса превратился из нежного в игривый и хищный.  
  
— Тогда помой меня — и я позволю тебе спать рядом.  
  
Алек улыбнулся и склонил голову в знак послушания. Завтрашний день должен стать увлекательным.


End file.
